


A Glitch, a Squid and a Goopy Octopus - Mature Edition

by Violet_Royale



Series: A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, M/M, Multi, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), So i’m posting it here, Undertale AU, i posted this on wattpad, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: This is a book of One-Shots involving Errorink, Inkmare, Errormare, and Errorinkmare. Passive!Nightmare may be included in some one-shots. These are the only ships that will be present in this book. This book is entirely mature, and WILL contain lemons and swearing. Requests for scenarios are accepted as long as the ship is one of the ones listed, and it is mature (aka, lemons or lime).Don't request anything involving non-consensual themes or abuse, because that is something I refuse to do. I also won't write genderbending. Ink will have a female ecto-body since he is submissive in my stories, and both Passive!Nightmare and Error may also have female ecto-bodies in certain chapters, but all of the characters themselves will be of their canonical genders. Also I won't write certain kinds of lemons that I'm not comfortable with. I will not write about cheating either. And I won't make anything involving depression or suicidal thoughts/actions, as I've actually suffered from both and it's a sensitive topic for me.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, Error/Passive Nightmare, Ink/Error, Ink/Error/Nightmare, Ink/Error/Passive Nightmare, Ink/Nightmare, Ink/Passive Nightmare
Series: A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166507
Kudos: 12





	A Glitch, a Squid and a Goopy Octopus - Mature Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's ecto-body is usually male. But not when he's in his passive form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

Nightmare's ecto-body was usually male. But then again, he was usually in his corrupted goopy state. And a male ecto-body was a sign of a dominant skeleton. That being said, he wasn't always the dominant party when he was in his Passive form. If he was with Ink, he would have a male ecto-body. But when he was passive with Error, Nightmare was the submissive party and had a female ecto-body.

And when all three of them were having fun together, Nightmare's ecto-body would switch back and forth from male to female, depending on who he was dealing with at the time.

Take now for example. At the moment, Nightmare was in his passive form, his male ecto-body formed as he kissed Ink passionately on his bed. Error sat nearby, watching as his boyfriends made out.

Unlike Nightmare, Ink was always the submissive type, so his ecto-body was female. Nightmare's hands roamed over Ink's form, one fondling his breasts as the other played with his clit. Ink gasped and moaned into the kiss.

"Ah!" Ink moaned as the two of them parted. "N-Nightmare!"

Nightmare kissed Ink's neck, biting down on what he knew was the artist's most sensitive area there. Ink cried out in pleasure, writhing under the overwhelming sensations.

Nightmare moved his mouth down to take Ink's breast in it, causing a new wave of pleasure to rock over Ink. After some time, the Guardian of Negativity moved further down to Ink's dripping entrance. His tongue flicked over Ink's clit, causing the artist to gasp, before plunging it into Ink's entrance.

"AHH!" Ink cried out. "N-Nightmare! Mmm!"

Nightmare hummed as he ate Ink out with all of the expertise his relationship had given him, the sound causing vibrations against Ink's ecto-flesh. Ink arched his back at the feeling, and it wasn't long before he came hard. Nightmare eagerly lapped up his juices, making sure that not a single drop was wasted. Then he kissed Ink passionately on the mouth, before lining himself up at the sub's entrance and slowly pushing himself inside. There was no need to wait for Ink to adjust, as Error had already had a turn with him earlier, so Nightmare began moving at a slow and steady pace.

It wasn't long before Ink grew impatient with the Nightmare's speed. He squirmed underneath the Guardian, and said, "N-Nightmare, please! F-faster!"

"With pleasure," Nightmare replied, and he began moving much faster. He began changing angles, looking for Ink's most sensitive spot. He knew he'd found it when Ink cried out, "AH! T-There!"

Nightmare began focusing all of his effort on that spot. He leaned down and passionately kissed Ink's mouth as he pounded into the spot as fast and hard as he could. Ink wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck, moaning in pleasure as Nightmare slammed into his most sensitive spot over and over again.

Before long, Ink came again, his scream swallowed by Nightmare's mouth. The feeling of his partner's walls squeezing down on him drove Nightmare over the edge as he reached his own orgasm.

As Nightmare pulled out of Ink, Error smirked. He loved watching his boyfriends go at it, but he also loved being the one to fuck them as well.

Like Nightmare, Error was a switch. Whenever Nightmare was in his corrupted form, the glitch was the submissive type, with a female ecto-body. But when Error fucked Ink or Nightmare in his passive form, Error was the dominant type and had a male ecto-body.

Error reached out and pulled Nightmare close to him. As he did so, Nightmare's male ecto-body shifted into a female one. Error smirked at him and said in a teasing voice, "I can't tell if whose breasts are bigger, yours or Ink's!"

Both Ink and Nightmare blushed at the glitch's words. Error gently pinned Nightmare down onto the bed, kissing him on the mouth as he did so. Unlike the Guardian, who liked to play with his boyfriends' bodies before fucking them, Error liked to get to the main event immediately. He lined himself up at Nightmare's entrance and pushed himself inside. He began moving at once, kissing Nightmare as he did so. His tongue swiped across the Guardian's teeth, begging for entrance. Nightmare smirked into the kiss, deciding to deny the glitch.

Error wasn't to be deterred, however. If that's how his boyfriend wanted to play, then he could very easily find a way to persuade him. Error's hands moved across Nightmare's ecto-body. One of them began playing with the Guardian's breasts, squeezing and pulling and pinching lightly. The other moved down to Nightmare's clit, and began gently teasing him. The glitch's fingers circled Nightmare's sensitive button, pressing lightly against it. All the while, he continued to thrust in and out of the Guardian's entrance.

The stimulation was just too much for Nightmare to resist, and he finally opened his mouth for Error. But he wasn't bout to give up entirely yet. His own tongue battled for dominance with the glitch's multi-tongue. Eventually and inevitably, however, Error won. He began exploring Nightmare's mouth, claiming every inch of it.

Throughout it all, Error continued to fuck Nightmare slowly and gently. But it only made Nightmare want more. Finally, the Guardian broke the kiss, and said, "Ah! E-Error! Please! Just fuck me so hard that I can't walk for a month!"

Error chuckled and said, "You asked for it!"

He began thrusting harder and faster, his speed effectively multiplying by five from what he was originally doing. Nightmare's gasps and moans were music to the glitch's non-existent ears. But there was a certain other sound he wanted to hear from the Guardian, so he began switching the angles of his thrusting, searching for Nightmare's most sensitive spot. As he found it, Nightmare let out the very sound that Error wanted to hear most.

"AH!" Nightmare cried out. "F-FUCK! Error! THERE!"

"Fuck, Nightmare!" Error groaned as the Guardian's walls clenched down on him. He continued slamming into Nightmare's most sensitive spot as hard and fast as he possibly could.

"AH! FUCK! ERROR!" Nightmare screamed out as he climaxed. Error's own orgasm hit mere moments later.

"Y-you two are s-so fucking good!" Error panted as he pulled out of Nightmare. He kissed his boyfriends, first Nightmare then Ink. As he and Ink parted, Nightmare kissed the artist as well. Then, the three of them cuddled together.

It had been a good night for all of them.


End file.
